Chip control inserts are known in the art where a groove on the face of the insert adjacent the cutting edge terminates in a ramp shoulder in the flow path of the chip serving to curl and/or break the chip. It is also known in the art to provide a positive rake cutting action serving to decrease power requirements either by tapering the sides extending to the cutting edge or providing a positive rake land on the face perimeter extending from the cutting edge. Special chip breaking effects have been achieved by providing a series of chip deflecting grooves or depressions spaced along the cutting edge such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,957; 4,273,480; and 4,335,984.
Recess grooves or faces with chip breaking projections are also known in the art particularly for use in turning operations such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,514 wherein a uniform concave groove is provided along each cutting edge of the insert for chip breaking in heavy cutting in combination with a nose projection in the concave groove isolated from an island on the insert serving for chip breaking in light cutting operations. Another form of such insert is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,845 including a pair of chip breaking projections at each corner with another projection on the bisector behind the first projections. While such insert has proved highly satisfactory in turning operations it has been found less effective in facing, boring and contouring operations where chips may pass the projections without contact.